listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Movies
Kung Fu Panda 3 * Badger Twins - Deceased before the events of the film * Master Porcupine - Deceased before the events of the film * Master Boar - Deceased before the events of the film * Master Gorilla - Deceased before the events of the film * Master Bear - Turned into a jombie by Kai. Later resurrected * Master Croc - Turned into a jombie by Kai. Later resurrected. * Master Chicken - Turned into a jombie by Kai. Later resurrected * Mantis - Turned into a jombie by Kai. Later resurrected * Crane - Turned into a jombie by Kai. Later resurrected * Monkey - Turned into a jombie by Kai. Later resurrected * Viper - Turned into a jombie by Kai. Later resurrected * Master Shi Fu - Turned into a jombie by Kai. Later resurrected * Kai - Destroyed by Po, with the power of Chi Deadpool * Mutate - Burned or crushed by rubble when Wade blew up Francis' facility. * The Zamboni Guy - Crushed off-screen by Deadpool using a zamboni. * The Recruiter - Shot off-screen by Deadpool. * Bandhu - Crushed when a car crashed into the trunk of Dopinder's taxi. * Weapon X Mercenaries '- Killed by Deadpool, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and Colossus. * '''Bob '- Incinerated by an explosion caused by Negasonic Teenage Warhead after Deadpool knocked him out. Debatable. * 'Christina/Angel Dust '- Thrown by an explosion caused by Negasonic Teenage Warhead, snapping her spinal cord. Debatable. * 'Francis Freeman/Ajax '- Shot in the head by Deadpool. Zoolander 2 * Matilda - ''Killed during the destruction of the Zoolander academy for kids who can't read good * '''Mugatu - '''Blown up by his own bomb Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill. * Martha Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill. * Jack O'Dwyer - Killed when the Wayne Financial Building was destroyed by either Superman's or Zod's Heat Vision. * James "Jimmy" Olsen - Shot in the head by General Amajagh. * General Amajagh - Tackled throught building by Superman. * Cesar Santos - Stabbed in the stomach by a prison inmate under Luthor's command. * Kahina Ziri - Pushed onto upcoming train by Anatoli Knyazev. * ''Wallace Keefe ''- Had a bomb planted in his wheelchair by Lex Luthor, killing him and everyone else is the Capitol Building, except for Superman. * ''Senator June Finch - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Senator Barrows - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Senator Purrington - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Mercedes Graves - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building * '''Anatoli Knyazev - Had his flamethrower pack damaged by Batman, causing him to incinerate. * Doomsday '- Stabbed through the chest by Superman with a Kryptonite spear, killing him. * ''Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Stabbed by one of Doomsday's spikes while exposed to Kryptonite. (Revived) The Jungle Book * Mowgli's Father - Mauled by Shere Khan * 'Kaa - '''Attacked and slaughtered by Baloo * ''Akela - ''Thrown off a cliff by Shere Khan * '''King Louie - '''Killed when Mowgli caused him to destroy his own temple and gets crushed by the rubble * '''Shere Khan - '''Fell into a pit of fire Captain America: Civil War * Carl Zemo - Killed off screen during the battle of Sokovia * Zemo's Wife - Killed off screen during the battle of Sokovia * Zemo's Son - Killed off screen during the battle of Sokovia * '''Brock Rumlow/ Crossbones - '''Thrown through a building and blown up by Scarlet Witch * '''Vasily Karpov - '''Drowned in a sink by Zemo * ''Agent Peggy Carter - ''Died of old age * ''King T'Chaka - ''Blew up by Zemo along with 12 others * Theo Broussard - Killed off screen by Zemo * '''Winter Soldier #2 - '''Shot off screen by Zemo * '''Winter Soldier #3 - '''Shot off screen by Zemo * '''Winter Soldier #4 - '''Shot off screen by Zemo * '''Winter Soldier #5 - '''Shot off screen by Zemo * '''Winter Soldier #6 - '''Shot off screen by Zemo * Howard Stark - Beaten to death by Bucky in a flashback * Maria Stark - Neck Snapped by Bucky in a flashback X-Men Apocalypse * Famine - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid. (Takes place in prologue) * Pestilence - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid. (Takes place in prologue) * War - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid. (Takes place in prologue) * Death - Accidentally killed herself while defending Apocalypse. (Takes place in prologue) * Blob - Slashed in the head by Angel at a fight club * ''Nina Gurzsky - Accidently shot by a Polish Cop with an arrow * Magda Gurzsky - Accidently shot by a Polish Cop with an arrow * Polish Officers - Throats slashed by Magneto using his daughters locket * Alex Summers (Havoc) - During the kidnapping of Xavier, Alex attempted to stop Apocalypse with a powerful energy blast. Apocalypse dodged the blast, causing it to hit a generator. The resulting explosion kills Alex * Weapon X Soldiers - Slashed by Wolverine * '''Warren Worthington III (Angel) - Killed when Jean caused the jet he was in to crash using her telekinesis * En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse) - Disintegrated by Jean with her Dark Phoenix powers Alice Through the Looking Glass * Seth- Unknown death * Stayne/ The Naive of Hearts - '''Killed off screen by the Red Queen * Humpty Dumpty - Fell off the wall and cracked * '''Iracebeth/ Red Queen- Froze by the red thing. Resurrected by Alice along with the other frozen underlandians when she returned the chromosphere to the grand clock. * Mirana- Froze by the red thing. Resurrected by Alice along with the other frozen underlandians when she returned the chromosphere to the grand clock. * 'Time '- Froze by the red thing. Resurrected by Alice along with the other frozen underlandians when she returned the chromosphere to the grand clock. * Wilkens-froze by red thing. Resurrected by Alice along with the other frozen underlandians when she returned the chromosphere to the grand clock. * Terrace Hightopp/Mad hatter- froze by the red thing.Resurrected byAlice along with the other frozen underlandians when she returned the chromosphere to the grand clock. * ''Tweedledee and Tweedledum ''- Froze by the red thing. Resurrected by Alice along with the other frozen underlandians when she returned the chromosphere to the grand clock * ''March Hare - ''Froze by the red thing. Resurrected by Alice along with the other frozen underlandians when she returned the chromosphere to the grand clock * ''White Rabbit - ''Froze by the red thing. Resurrected by Alice along with the other frozen underlandians when she returned the chromosphere to the grand clock * ''Dormouse - ''Froze by the red thing. Resurrected by Alice along with the other frozen underlandians when she returned the chromosphere to the grand clock * ''Bayard - ''Froze by the red thing. Resurrected by Alice along with the other frozen underlandians when she returned the chromosphere to the grand clock * ''White Queen - ''Froze by the red thing. Resurrected by Alice along with the other frozen underlandians when she returned the chromosphere to the grand clock